happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Dog with a Log
Dog with a Log is a HTFF episode. Plot Nester sits in a diner with Bagel, who eats an english muffin while he scrolls through his phone. Also with them is Doe, who falls on her side, dropping her box of donuts and rolling on the floor with her float. Nester sends a video of this online, quickly garnering many views and a few insulting comments, much to Bagel's embarrassment. Just outside, Bark has trouble opening the door and tries to knock it down. Doe rolls toward the door, the bump knocking Bark off his feet and causing him to roll into a ladder. Several objects - and Handy - hit him on the head, pushing him further into his log until a bump rises. As Nestor, Doe and Bagel howl in laughter, the likes on Nester's video instantly skyrocket. Bark, still a bit dazed from the earlier mishap, marches through the park. He encounters an excited Mocha wearing a log on her body. He is puzzled, so Mocha drops her phone on the ground and points to it with her foam finger. The video has now gone viral to the point where it has spawned several memes. Bark's eyes widen from the thought of being famous online. With a confident smile, he turns back to the diner. Nester and Bagel are still there, laughing at the famous video. Doe sees Bark standing at the door and allows him in. He quickly gains the attention of Goosta, who asks for an autograph. Holding a pen in his mouth, Bark signs his arm, but a sneeze causes him to spit the pen into Goosta's eye. Goosta accidentally knocks over Bark and sends him rolling out the door, this time sending him down a hill. The new video of Bark is uploaded online and watched by millions of fans, even Goosta, despite having to wear an eyepatch because of him. Nester and Bagel watch it in the diner, which now serves a log-shaped cake that resembles Bark. The celebrity dog takes a stroll along with fans Mocha and Doe. They run into Todd, who claims he can be just as popular. He tries to prove so by showing them a video of him copying Bark. However, Mocha and Doe are unimpressed by its unoriginality. In jealous rage, Todd kicks Bark down the hill. He lands in a pond and resurfaces with a fish in his mouth, gaining him even more popularity online. Bark later returns to the diner, anticipating to be treated like royalty. However, he finds everyone inside wearing logs and laughing at him. He turns to see Nester and Bagel passing by, pointing and laughing as well. Bark realizes this fame has made him a laughing stock and he rushes for home. Todd is shown wearing several tires over his body. Hoping to outdo Bark, he rolls downhill while the Mole holds a phone, but points it in the wrong direction. Todd smashes into Bark, scattering tires everywhere. Bark rolls so fast that he flattens Nester and Bagel. A tire containing Todd's dismembered head then rolls into the scene. Bark eventually gets himself lodged into the opening of a pipeline. His insides are forced through the pipes until only his eye emerges from the other end. He sees Mocha now following a new celebrity, Piper the sandpiper, signalling that his days of fame have reached an end. As Bark sheds some tears, the Mole holds out a glass underneath him and drinks his tears as if they were water. Deaths #Todd is smashed to pieces. #Nester and Bagel are flattened when Bark rolls over them. Injuries #Goosta is impaled in the eye. #Bark is forced through a pipeline. Trivia *The title is a reference to the Disney Channel series Dog with a Blog. *An episode titled Trendsetters originally had the focus of internet fame. Due to writing issues, it was scrapped. *This marks Bagel's second appearance and first death. *This episode marks the debut of Piper. Prior to its release, there was image of her with Bark and the message "Piper pipes up" - a nod to the final Super Smash Bros. Ultimate direct. Gallery Dogwithalog.png|Bark meets his first fan. Nestordoe.png|You've heard of a Yule log, but what about a Yule dog? dogwithalog3.png|HTF land's version of YouTube dogwithalog2.png|Mocha's new idol. Piperpipesup.png Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 114 episodes Category:Debut Episodes